<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wrestling Soulmate by shisuislefteye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799384">A Wrestling Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye'>shisuislefteye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NXT, WWE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finn is a nervous wreck, Kyle is the best, Love Confessions, M/M, scared of rejection, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Bálor believes in soulmates, and he isn’t sure how to feel whenever he realizes he think he might have found his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Kyle O’Reilly, Finn Bálor/ Kyle O’Reilly, Kyle O’Reilly/Finn Bálor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been loving these two. Not my best work but I need some new content from them so I decided to make my own. If you’re reading this, I am once again asking someone, anyone; to write more about these two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn Bálor believed that in life, you could have many soulmates. A platonic soulmate, a romantic one, a wrestling soulmate, even. Finn also went along with his life believing he would never find any of his soulmates. At thirty nine years old, it was easy for him to go about life acting as if he didn’t need or want the companionship of another person. </p><p>However, something changed after his first encounter with Kyle O’Reilly. Finn has found it increasingly more difficult to hide the feelings he had somehow started to feel for the younger man. It was something only he and Kyle shared, that magic the two of them made in the ring together could never and would never be replicated. The Prince had pretty much been convinced that he found his soulmate in every sense of the world. And that’s why he found it so easy to defend Kyle every time someone put him down in order to praise Finn.</p><p>“What the fuck did you just say?” The Irish man demanded, probably more offended than he should be.<br/>
“I said that Kyle couldn’t stand a chance man! He couldn’t lace up your boots.” </p><p>That encounter left him with bloody knuckles, and more embarrassingly, lead him to Kyle’s front porch in an attempt to explain his weird, impractical feelings.<br/>
Anxiety, excitement, and dread filled his veins as he brought his fist to the door; however at the last second he hesitated to knock. </p><p>I can’t do this, the practical part of his brain thought. You have to though, the emotionally driven part of his brain replied. </p><p>Finn Bálor followed his heart, for the first time in forever. Knock. Knock.</p><p>A few moments had passed and soon Finn lost all the confidence he forced upon himself. But just as he was about to walk away, the door open and a sleepy, beautiful Kyle O’Reilly stepped out while rubbing his eyes.<br/>
Confusion settles on his face as he realized who was on his doorstep.<br/>
“Finn?”<br/>
For some reason, the way that Kyle had said his name made him tear up. Gods be good, Finn thought, who have I become?<br/>
“Ar-are you crying? What’s wrong, dude? Why are even here at-“ Kyle looked at his watch, “three AM?”<br/>
Finn found himself at a loss for words, the only thing he was capable of doing was fidgeting his hands.<br/>
“You must be cold. Come inside, yeah?”</p><p>Of course, Finn followed him inside and didn’t have to be told twice. He took notice to how plain and almost even...sad Kyle’s apartment seemed to be. There was a couch, black leather, with a TV and entertainment center a few feet in front of it. Photos of Kyle and rest of the Undisputed Era were scattered, a photo of Kyle and someone that Finn assumes we his mother was placed right beside the TV. </p><p>“I’m sorry for coming so late like this,” was the only thing Finn could force himself to say. The embarrassment was overpowering every other emotion he was feeling.<br/>
“Don’t apologize. I’m just concerned. Everything okay?”<br/>
Kyle O’Reilly, always so considerate, Finn thought bitterly. It took him a few moments but he finally mustered up another sentence.<br/>
“No it’s not okay. But I don’t know how to...tell you why it’s not okay.”</p><p>That confused Kyle, rightfully so. Finn had a bad tendency of being vague with his responses but he was currently taking it to a new level.<br/>
Finn watched as Kyle’s eyes looked down on his hands. He saw his eyes widen, he felt the younger mans hand go into his as he grabbed his hand and asked, “Does it have anything to do with this? Are you okay?”<br/>
I am not. I fear I won’t be until you understand the truth.<br/>
“Yes. No. I don’t know.”<br/>
The feeling of Kyle’s hand in his made Finn’s heart physically hurt. It made him sweat in nervousness, his heart was heavy as Kyle told him, “You can’t just come here at three AM and not tell me why. If something is wrong, let me know. I’m here for you...okay?”<br/>
“I’m just not sure you’ll want to be here for me after I tell you what I came here to say.” Finn says quietly, shame filling his voice.<br/>
Kyle laughed a bit, “I’ll be more pissed if you don’t tell me. Sit down. Tell me what happened.”<br/>
For once in his life, Finn did what he was told, sat down and explained why he was here.<br/>
“I came here to tell you that, um, I feel weird things when you’re around me. My stomach twists with excitement and anticipation, my heart speeds up...I lose my breath when you walk into a room..”<br/>
Kyle looked at him suspiciously, as if he excepted Finn to yell, “You’ve been punked!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feelings are felt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know that this may be..strange to hear but I would appreciate a response. A rejection, anything.”<br/>Kyle finally stopped looking at the ground, his head snapping up. The look in his eyes was a look of innocence. The look Finn so loved, the look he longed for. <br/>“It’s not...I just..hold on.”<br/>The younger man stood up and walked away. Finn didn’t know what hurt his soul more: watching his person walk away or not knowing if he was going to come back. <br/>About ten minutes later it seemed that Finn had been overthinking and overdramatized the situation, because Kyle walked back in with a piece of paper in his hand. <br/>All he said was, “Read this.” <br/>Finn opened the freshly folded paper, and began reading. <br/>“I am not good with words. Not in the way you are at least. I find it hard to verbally express what I feel at times, I get overwhelmed and worried and start stammering. <br/>I care for you, too. I don’t know how it started or when or why. It was hard for me to come to grips with because I’ve been hurt in the past. Truth be told, I didn’t think it was possible for my feelings to ever be mutual. This isn’t a joke, right? You weren’t put up to this by Adam or anyone? If it’s true, please, for the love of God, kiss me. Kiss me until both of our lips have been wiped from anyone else’s love.” <br/>A single tear falls down the face of The Prince. A single laugh comes out of him. A single kiss starts everything.</p><p>Sighing in pleasure, Kyle grabs the face of his newfound lover, “Is this real? Are you real?”<br/>Finn puts their foreheads together. He grins, “As real as anything I’ve ever had.” <br/>Kyle smiles so wide, it almost makes Finn fade. I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy. <br/>“As comfortable as this sofa is...do you mind going to my bed with me, Finn?”<br/>“I thought you’d never ask, love. Let’s go.” </p><p>The two men woke up the next day wrapped in each other’s arms. Whenever Finn Bálor woke up to Kyle gazing at Finn whenever he woke, it made his head spin. Everything about this made his head spin. In the best way possible. <br/>“Can I tell you something?” Finn asked. <br/>“Tell me everything.” Kyle responded sleepily. <br/>“I think I knew you were the one for me whenever we were wrestling at Takeover. I have never, ever in my two decades in this sport felt something the way I did that night. It was so intense and incredible, everything I could have asked for in a wrestling match and more. I think I started falling in love with you that very night. Weird, huh?”<br/>That made Kyle smile.<br/>“Not weird at all. I felt similarly, I’ve heard of the term wrestling soulmates, but I didn’t quite understand it until that night. On another note, thank you for giving me something I never thought I would have: genuine compassion, real feelings and true love. However! I forgot to ask, what the hell happened to your hands last night?”<br/>Finn chuckled, the sound placing its own spot in Kyle’s heart. <br/>“Someone told me something I didn’t want to hear. It was about you. Doesn’t matter what they said though, because it held absolutely no truth. None at all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>